Double Dragon (Zeebo)
Double Dragon is a 2009 beat 'em up game for the Zeebo online system developed Brizo Interactive Corp. and published by Tectoy under license from Million Co., Ltd. It is a remake/expansion of the original 1987 arcade game of the same name, introducing new enemies, levels and music. __TOC__ Plot The game follows the same premise as the original Double Dragon. One day, members of the Black Warriors gang, commanded by their machine gun-wielding leader Willy, ambush a girl named Marian on the city streets and kidnap her. Her mutual friends, brothers Billy and Jimmy Lee, two young martial arts masters, set off to the streets in her search, beating down any Black Warriors members that get in their way. They visit various locations and face many formidable opponents along their journey, until they finally arrive to Willy's hideout, where Marian is held prisoner and where the final confrontation against him and the remnants of his gang take place. Gameplay The game is both a remake and expansion of the 1987 arcade game Double Dragon; as such, it retains the same basic premise and gameplay style. It can be played either by one or two players cooperatively. The object of the game is to take control of one of the two protagonists, Billy or Jimmy Lee, and traverse various locations in search of their friend Marian, who was kidnapped by the Black Warriors gang, by beating down thugs from their ranks with an assortment of martial arts techniques, until finally arriving to their hideout where the final battle against their leader, Willy, takes place. If successful, Marian is then rescued and the ending of the game is awarded. If two players reach the end of the game, after defeating the last boss they will have to fight each other in a final duel, where the winner gets to be the one rescuing Marian. The game is conformed by six stages; the first two, the slums and the factory, as well as the final stage, Willy's hideout, are updated versions of those from the original Double Dragon, and the rest (and their background music) are entirely new. The game also borrows elements from other entries in the franchise, such as the inclusion of Burnov (who mainly belongs to Double Dragon II: The Revenge), Steve (of Super Double Dragon fame) and ninjas. The game improves upon its predecessor with improved graphics and animations, as well as a more complex fighting system that allows the player to perform elaborated combos to maximize damage, as well as the ability to juggle knocked down enemies in midair for extra punishment. The player character is also able to dash, which in conjunction with the rest of the command buttons allows to perform new attack combinations. Enemies wielding weapons can be disarmed by hitting them once; the player can then pick these up to arm themselves with. Oil drums and other environmental objects can also be picked up and thrown at enemies, although some of them are able to use these against the player as well. Either falling into a bottomless or a spiked pit results in an instant death. Category:Double Dragon (Zeebo)